Whitlock Wars
by EllaTheRealMeBlack
Summary: Katherine Whitlock. God of War (Jasper) has a daughter! Killing machine, brave, beautiful, mated, dangerous, everything a vampire could dream to be right? Will Katherine's happily ever after be taken by the Volturi? Will a war damage what ever family she has left? Or maybe, just maybe, will she turn over to the dark side? Has her past given her any wisdom for the horrifying future?
1. Preface

**Katherine's Point of View: **

I suppose I should start from the beginning. How else would you understand?

My name is Katherine Angela Whitlock. Ready for a secret?

I'm a vampire!

Daughter of Jasper Whitlock and Marissa Johnson. I was born in Texas on February 5, 1863. My father had disappeared by then. He was changed by Maria.

I still remember those nights when I was a child. I would lay in bed, and my father would jump through the window. We would sit, and he would talk to me. He held me in his cold, strong arms, staring at me with love and adoration. Then at dawn, he would put me back in my crib and he would leave. One night, however, he stopped coming. I didn't know why. I didn't ask. I didn't question. Well, I did. But I tried not to voice my thoughts.

My mother always told me I was special. It took me a while to understand what she meant. Why? Well. Ever since I was a little girl, I could do..._things. _I walked through walls, sometimes when I got angry, my bed would throw itself across the room. Why? I was gifted. My mother kept me a secret, since she heard of how mental hospitals treat their patients.

On my eighteenth birthday, everything changed.  
I woke up three days later, seeing every little detail of every object. And my abilities I had as a human passed on to me as a vampire. Cool right? Well, my mother freaked about my disappearance, of course it was expected.

I had already left town by the time my 'body' was found. And thank god they didn't have DNA testers back then. Or else I would be royally screwed.

Anyways, my father is famous. Not the whole flashing cameras and record label famous. Nope.

He's the God of War! Awesome right?

Now, who is the God of War you may ask?

Well, I ran into Maria a few years ago.

Turns out, my father worked for her. They created newborn armies, and fought for land and blood. My father is lethal. A highly trained killer. Brave. Strong. Smart. That's where I got it from.

Soon after I was turned, I got a job. I governed the southern states, keeping the vampires in place. No newborn armies past a certain point. Vampires had to be older than thirteen. They weren't allowed to expose themselves to the humans. Easy right?

Well, I guess not since I had to kill quite a lot of immortals since it seems they can't follow simple directions.

Did people fear me?

Why yes, they did.

Hey! I'd fear me too if my leader was the daughter of Major Whitlock, aka God of War. Around these parts, I'm known as Reincarnation. Creepy right? Well, they call me that because I am believed to be the combined reincarnation of all the great vampires. I didn't argue because I have to admit, having your own name is kick ass.

Where am I now?  
Well...I'm on...'break.' Or I will be soon. As soon as my husband gets down here so we can ditch this place.

Husband! Perhaps I should explain?

His name is Brandon.

Brandon Michael Carter. But since he started controlling the southern with me, he got a name too. They call him the lightning thief. And believe me, it fits. His ability is bad ass.

He can control the weather and create natural disasters. Like earthquakes, tornadoes, hurricanes, etc. He can make it rain, sunshine, thunderstorms...and he can shoot lightning out of his body! Yeah...word of advice? Don't get him angry.

I'm serious. He will rip your face off. Or, if he's really angry, drown you in the earth's core and smile as you burn in the lava!

He's my mate. Hasn't left my side in a hundred years.

So now, as I wait for him to come back from hunting, I think about my life.

I can remember my human memories clearly, as if they had happened yesterday. My powers...I winced. I have some control, but I'm working on it. Its kinda hard.

I can turn invisible and do the same with others if I touch them or expand a shield around them.  
I can turn myself intangible, and walk through solid objects. For example, you could punch me right now, but it would go through me.  
I can find people. Like a tracker, except I'm more advanced. When I want to find someone, I close my eyes, and I can see where they are at that exact moment. Like exact location. Like how Brandon is exactly five minutes away in the woods by the hospital.  
I can fly, and have telekinesis.

And the one that is most important...

I can talk to ghosts. And people in heaven and hell. It was this gift that set off all the others. I hated it. I mean, turning intangible is cool. But the others? Not really needed.

I have to use them so they can be in my control in case I ever need them, but..I try not to use them. Only a few.

I grab my wallet and fake ID. I sighed.

Brandon ran through the door, holding out his hand. I smiled, taking it. He kissed me, slow and passionate.

Small blue sparks ran through his dark brown hair.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too."


	2. La Push Pack

**Katherine's Point of View: **

I walked up the driveway, the gravel crunching slightly under my feet. The porch light is on, but no one was around. I'm sure this is the right house. Didn't Samuel Uley live here?

Brandon disappeared into the trees, nodding in my direction. I rolled my eyes. He and Fred wanted to surround the area, protecting me. Fred is from the newborn army. We met a few years ago. He's like our younger brother.

I knocked on the door, sniffing. I gagged.  
What on god's green earth is that smell?

I sniffed again, wincing. Perfect.

A small, human child opened the door. She stared at me with wide eyes, clutching her teddy bear. I smiled.

"Hello. My name is Katherine. Is your daddy home?" I asked, dropping down to her level.

She nodded.

"What's your name?" I asked.

She grinned.  
"Amy!" she giggled. I smiled back. She's so cute.

Amy grabbed my hand and led me inside. She 'dragged' me up the stairs, and pointed to her bed.

I sat obediently.  
"My papa is on patrol. Mommy is sleep." Amy told me, sitting next to me. "I like your eyes! You're a vampire aren't you?"

I frowned. Time to change the subject!

"You are awake in a house by yourself?"

Amy nodded, not really seeing how it was a bad thing.  
"My mommy took some sleeping pills, and she went to bed." she explained. I frowned.

Emily must have lost her mind if she just leaves a baby alone. I mean, she opened the door for me! A vampire! Of course I would never hurt Amy. I don't believe in hurting children unless necessary.

Amy stared up at me, her big brown eyes wide. I smiled. I picked her up.

"Are you tired Amy?" I asked.

Amy shook her head, although her eyelids dropped slightly. She hugged her teddy bear tighter, one hand clutching my shirt. I rocked her gently, resting my cheek on her head. She snored softly. I held her in my arms as I walked down stairs. I sat on the couch and I watched the front door.

Sam walked in. He sniffed the air, but didn't see me. He growled, low but deadly.

"You should talk to your wife about her parenting skills." I murmured. Sam spun, shaking.

He almost popped the vein in his forehead when he saw that I was holding his daughter.

"Relax Wolf. I don't to hurt your daughter." I whispered, stroking Amy's long black hair. I smiled down at her, then looked up at Sam.

He stared back in shock, but he walked forward, holding his arms out. I noticed his arms were still shaking. I shook my head.

"I've seen what happens when a wolf loses control. Even though she isn't my child, I would never forgive myself if I willingly handed Amy over to an unstable werewolf." I hissed.

Sam snarled, getting closer. I didn't move. I held my ground.

We glared at each other for a while. Amy stirred, mumbling incoherent thoughts. She opened her eyes, and whimpered.

"Amy. Come here." Sam said softly, reaching for her. Amy whimpered, clinging to me.

"No daddy!" Amy complained. "I wanna stay with Katherine."

Sam hissed, causing Amy to jump.

"Daddy are you gonna phase and hurt me like you hurt mommy?" Amy asked, tears rolling down her chubby cheeks.

Sam froze, tears of his own breaking through. I could hear his heart drop.

"Of course not sweetheart." Sam whispered, wiping his tears away quickly. "I just don't know Katherine yet."

Amy wrapped her arms around my neck.  
"I like her. She's nice." Amy mumbled. "Can I sleep now?"

I nodded. "Go to sleep."

As soon as her eyes closed again, I gave her to Sam. Sam threw me a dirty look, then went upstairs. He came back a few minutes later.

"What did you do to her?" he demanded, sitting across from me at the kitchen table. I arched an eyebrow.

"What did _I_ do? I knocked on the door, wanting to talk to you. Instead, a two-year old girl opens the door, eyes wide and she's clutching a teddy bear. I ask her where you are, she tells me you're on patrol. Emily, I believe that is your wife's name, took sleeping pills, leaving Amy by herself. I would never hurt a child unless I had too. Amy...she's a smart girl Sam. But I wouldn't recommend letting her open doors at two in the morning." I snapped.

Sam relaxed slightly. I could tell he wanted to have a little talk with his wife. I would too. I mean, it could have been some other crazy vampire! Then what?

"What did you want to talk about?" Sam said hesitantly.

I sighed heavily.  
"Well, my brother, mate and I are traveling towards Forks. We need to know if the Cullen Clan still lives here?" I asked.

Sam's eyes narrowed.  
"Why do you need to know?"

"Well, we are hoping for a change in diet. I'd rather not drink humans anymore. I'm proud to say that after years of practice, I can be in a room of bleeding humans without attacking."

"What did you need me for?"

"Well, I heard that your pack protects this region?" I questioned. He nodded so I continued. "So, I wanted to ask your permission for my coven and I to go across your land. I didn't want to cause any problems, and I thought that I would at least know the risk if I asked you first."

He stared at me, stunned.  
"You want permission?"

I nodded. "Yes, of course. You see, they have a family member of mine. Jasper Cullen I believe? Yes, well, he is...my father." I winced. "I was hoping I could see him. And of course, my mate Brandon and our brother Fred, were planning to visit them, maybe even go with them when they move again."

Sam stared at me.

"I need to think."

**Sam's Point of View: **

I have to admit, it's impressive that she could keep her cool in a room full of bleeding vampires. Better control than Jasper ever had! Shame.

I assessed her.

Long, shimmering blond hair that reached past her waist. It looked as if it was woven in gold. Red eyes. Full, red lips. A black dress, loose at the bottom so that it twirled and swished when she moved. Black heels. A locket around her neck.

Could she be trusted? Well, to be honest, she didn't attack Emily and she put Amy to sleep easier than I could have. She actually asked for permission while other vampires didn't give a damn and just decided to strut through La Push like they owned the place. I wonder how old she is.

She said Jasper Cullen is her father? Really? I wasn't aware Jasper wanted to carry on his bloodline. Thankfully, no other boys have phased, but that's because vampire activity has been on the down low for a while. I flinched. I didn't want anyone else to be doomed to this life. Being a wolf could have its perks, but the disadvantages really made your life hell.

I looked at Katherine again.

She knew my name. She knew where I lived. Um..how?

Could she be trusted? Well, she hasn't attacked me yet...

_She's a leech. _

She hasn't posed a threat to anyone yet.

_YET... _

I rolled my eyes. Clearly I needed help if I was talking to myself.

"I will have two of my pack members escort you to the Cullen's with me." I said finally.

The vampire beamed, pleased by my answer.  
"Thank you so much!" She started to reach towards me but thought better of it. What?

"Sorry. I'm a hugging person and I was going to hug you but then I remembered that you were a dangerous werewolf and I decided that I would like to keep my arms..." she muttered, smiling shyly.

I laughed.

"You're one of the smartest vampires I've ever met."

* * *

**Katherine's Point of View: **

I had to wait until morning to be escorted to Forks, Washington.

I stood in the corner as Emily made breakfast, her eyes straying to me once in a while. Sam watched me warily. I flashed a dazzling smile. He frowned, but his eyes showed amusement. Amy ran into the room, clutching my leg.

"Katherine!" she squealed. I laughed and scooped her up in my arms.

_"¡Hola poco uno! ¿Durmió bien?"_ I asked.

Amy giggled. _"¡Dormí bien, gracias! ¿Se divertió en su caza?"_ she replied. I nodded.

_"Sí realmente. El venado no fue tan malo como pensó que sería. ¿Puedo invitar a mis amigos adentro?"_ I pleaded. She nodded, and we both turned to look at a stunned Sam and Emily.

"She woke up in the middle of the night. She wouldn't sleep so I taught her some Spanish." I explained. Amy nodded, pulling my hair. I laughed.

"Can Katherine's friends come inside too mommy and daddy? Please?" she used the puppy dog face that I taught her.

I could see their will power breaking. They nodded slowly. I smiled.

Fred and Brandon walked in a second later, eyes alert. I rolled my eyes.

"There is no danger here!" I snapped. "Besides, I will end both of you if you want to disobey me. Understood?"

They nodded, and stood beside me. Fred looked at Amy. Amy stared back. Amy reached up, and grabbed his hair. She pulled, giggling. Fred cracked a smile, gently removing her hand from his dark locks.

I rolled my eyes.

Babies.

* * *

We gathered in the back of Sam's house, Amy on my lap. The rest of the pack glared at me and my other coven members.

"Why are you keeping a leech as a pet?" Paul yelled at Sam. Sam growled, and Paul silenced.

Amy glared, fist clenched.  
_"Mírele bolsa sin valor de comida para perros, ellos son mis amigos. Y si usted tanto como PIENSA en los doler, yo les daré permiso a arrancar la garganta. ¿Comprendió?"_ Amy snarled, eyes dark as she locked her deadly gaze on Paul.

They stared, eyes wide.

Brandon shrugged.  
"Katherine taught her Spanish."

I sighed.

Sam cleared his throat.

"Paul, Jared and I will be escorting you to the Cullen Clan today." Sam stated. I nodded.

Amy frowned.

"Daddy can I go with you?" Amy begged as I rose to my feet and set her on the log. Sam frowned.

"I'm sorry Amy. It's too dangerous. I'll take you for a run when I get back alright?" Sam promised.

Amy giggled. "Okay!"

Amy kissed Brandon and Fred on the cheek, then she hugged me. She grabbed her mother's hand and she skipped into the house, babbling about how cool we were and how she liked touching my hair. I smiled.

"You are very lucky to have a child." I whispered to Sam as we followed him into the woods.

Sam smiled, before phasing into a giant wolf.

Our journey begins.

* * *

"Are you sure this is safe?" Fred asked, frowning as the wolves disappeared into the trees. I hugged him.

"Of course it is!" I said.

Brandon shook his head. I sighed. I touched his cheek.

"I promise. If they attack, you have the right to defend me alright?" I whispered. Not that I'll need it. Brandon nodded, and released the tight grip her had on my hand.

Fred knocked on the door.

A dark-haired women opened, and she shrieked, jumping back a few yards. Other vampires reacted immediately.

Fred and Brandon crouched in front of me, growling. I sighed, shaking my head.

Jasper looked up. Our eyes locked.

He pushed a big vampire out the way, and he hugged me. Brandon and Fred relaxed, and they backed up, eyes still on the Cullens.

He spun me around, whispering to me in German.

I sobbed into his chest.

After a hundred long years, I have met my father.

* * *

**Jasper's Point of View: **

I haven't seen my daughter in about a hundred years. I clutched her tighter. My baby.

She sobbed into my chest, legs wrapped around my waist. I felt confusion come from my family. Ignored it.

My daughter.

"Why..How..." I choked out. Kat stared up at me, eyes wide.

"I got here last night. Sam and his pack escorted me here." she whispered, tangling her fingers in my hair. I laughed.

Out of nowhere, Katherine was throw away from me.

Alice was livid.

**Katherine's Point of View: **

I stared in shock as Brandon raised his hand. The girl called Alice lunged for me. Lightening shot out from Brandon's hand and struck Alice. Alice screamed in pain as the lightning coursed through her, setting her ablaze. Jasper snarled, attacking Brandon. Fred rammed into Jasper, and the other Cullen's got involved. I pushed Alice in the river.

I sighed heavily.

"Brandon. I was in no danger." I scolded.

Brandon hissed. "She attacked you. She's lucky I didn't bury her in lava." Fred frowned.

"You know we don't like putting you in danger, Katherine." Fred whispered. I nodded.

I understood.

Brandon, Fred, and I were a family. We had nothing but each other. We stuck together. We protected each other. Cared for each other. I would do the impossible if either of them were put in danger of any kind. But I needed to be with my father. Its been more than a hundred years since I've seen his face.

I cleared my throat.

"I understand things are...tense right now..." I began. "But could we maybe talk? We meant no harm.."

A little bronze haired girl ran up to Brandon, smiling.

"Do that again! Make lightening!" she squealed, jumping up and down. I chuckled.

I did that too the first time I saw Brandon do that. I had got on my hands and knees and begged him to do it again.

Brandon smiled softly at the girl.  
"Not now. Later okay?" he promised. The girl nodded, and she led us inside, speaking nonsense about thunderstorms and earthquakes.

* * *

Carlisle. Esme. Alice. Jasper. Emmett. Rosalie. Edward. Bella. Renesmee. The entire Cullen Clan.

Impressive.

A mind reader, a fortune-teller, an empath...very impressive.

"How long have you been a vampire?" Carlisle asked, leaning forward in his seat.

I shrugged. "About two hundred years."

Jasper looked at my legs, and I followed his gaze. Bite marks. Jasper stared at Brandon and Fred too.

"Where did you get those marks?" he whispered, tense. I winced.

"Maria and-"

He exploded before I could finish my sentence.

"Maria did this to you?!" he roared, snarling. Alice gripped his arm, and he calmed slightly, but his eyes darkened to black.

Brandon frowned.  
"It depends on how you look at it really. I mean, she tried to overthrow us with an army. We took them all out."

Silence.

"Overthrow..." Bella's voice trailed off. Fred nodded.

"Katherine has been in charge of the southern states. That's why its been so quiet down there. She keeps them in line. Brandon and I do patrols around the area, killing any immortal children or newborns who step out of line." Fred explained.

Gasps rippled through the room.

"You're the reason?" Esme wondered, hand resting on Carlisle's shoulder.

I nodded.  
"I heard that the southern states are usually wild and unruly. I thought I should fix that."

Jasper smiled at me, proud. Alice glared. I hissed.

"What is your problem pixie?!"

All eyes turned to Alice.

"What are you to Jasper." she growled, getting in my face. I stood, and I towered over her three feet.

"I am his daughter. You have a problem with that crystal ball?"

Alice backed down, shocked. I snorted.

"You thought he was my boyfriend or something? Ew! That's the nastiest thing I've ever heard in my entire vampire life."

Jasper laughed. "You imagination needs to get under control Alice. I'm not going anywhere."

We smirked. Brandon cheered.

He held his hand out to Fred.  
"Pay up Freddy!" he cooed.

Fred snarled, but slapped a fifty dollar bill into his hand.

"You made a bet?"

Brandon nodded.  
"I bet that the smirk runs in the family. Its like, the famous Whitlock Smirk."

I rolled my eyes.

"Men."

* * *

Days passed.

We stayed with the Cullen's trying to follow their diet. I threw up the deer blood as soon as it touched my mouth. Brandon and Fred didn't do so well either. But like I said, we tried.

Emmett found it funny that we couldn't follow the diet. Fred made Emmett fall to his knees clutching his stomach after that.

I laughed.

Fred's gift is powerful. He can make someone nauseous. So nauseous that you would throw up the blood you drank and wouldn't even be able to look at him. Fred used his gift a lot, especially when Brandon and I wanted...alone time. I shuddered at the memory.

My dad isn't happy with me for the moment. He found out that Brandon is my husband, and he flipped. Almost caused World War 3. Luckily, Fred broke it up. And let me just say, it was hilarious to see them both puke up blood.

So now, we stood in the Cullen's backyard, laughing and spending time together. I watched at Alice ran her fingers through my dad's hair. I watched as Emmett kissed Rosalie, i watched as Renesmee played tag with her grandparents.

I smiled. A family. I leaned back into Brandon's arms. Fred sat next to us, engrossed in a medical book that Carlisle let him borrow.

I never felt so..whole in my life. A big family.

Alice screamed, causing all hell to break loose.

We rushed to her side.

"Volturi." she gasped, as dad wrapped his arms around his wife.

"I have a plan." Brandon suggested.

All eyes on him.

"Katherine, even though I don't like it, you'll be crossing their path. You'll lead a few of them into the city for a while, then I'll tell you when to bring them back. By then, a third of their group will be broken up. Fred, you'll catch another third of their group, and lead them towards the clearing. Keep them there. I don't care what you have to do. I, and anyone else who wants to come with me, will be taking the other half of their group and taking them on a run."

Damn. That's actually a good plan.

"I've seen it. It'll work." Alice said. I sighed in relief. Good.

"Be careful." I whispered to Brandon, kissing him lightly.

Brandon nodded, hugging me, then he disappeared, followed by Emmett, Rosalie and Esme.

Carlisle and Bella were staying home with Renesmee.  
Alice and Edward would be going with Fred, and watch the outcomes for the other groups.

Let the games begin.

* * *

I ran through the woods. I jumped from tree to tree. As I dropped to the floor, I sniffed the air. I smelled a large group of vampires on my right. I turned, flashing a dazzling smile to them. They froze when they saw me.

"Hi. My name is Katherine." I chirped, faking cheerfulness.

A man with long black hair stepped forward, smiling gently. He held his hand out.

"My name is Aro. Nice to meet you."

I smirked.  
He sounded all pleasant and looked so happy, but we are vampires. There will always be a monster in us.

I kicked Aro in the throat, then I turned and ran. I looked over my shoulder.

"Demetri Jane and Felix, we will follow her. The rest of you, go ahead. We'll catch up." Aro ordered, running after me.

I laughed.

They won't catch me.

I dodged tree branches, and I felt them gaining on me. Felix was so close...I ran through a tree. I heard gasps. Yeah I know, a vampire running _through_ a tree instead of running _over_ it is kind of shocking.

I kept myself intangible, running through the trees that blocked my way. We were in Seattle now.

I stopped, letting them gain a few feet. I winked, then I stepped out into the sunlight.

**Aro's Point of View: **

We stopped in the shadows, eyes wide.

She just...walked into the sunlight.

She didn't sparkle.

Katherine, her name was.

Such great talent. First she walks through a tree, as if it was never there in the first place. Then she walks out into the sunlight, and stands among the humans as if she is one of them.

"Master, please tell me I'm not seeing things..." Demetri murmured, staring at the female.

I shook my head.

"How does she do that?" Jane hissed, eyes locked on the other vampire.

I frowned.

"Do what?"

"My power won't work on her. I've done it for the past twenty minutes, full blast. And she just walks away!" Jane snapped, fist clenched. I looked around, looking for a way to surround her.

"Patience dear Jane." I whispered, touching her shoulder.

Katherine smiled at us, winking again. She walked down an alley, the shadows consuming her.

The alley led into the woods.

We've got her now.

**Fred's Point of View: **

The vampires chased after me, snarling and growling like a pack of wild animals. I broke through the trees, into the clearing.

I spun, and in a split second, they were on their knees, coughing and gagging. I increased the levels, and the couldn't even move their heads without coughing up blood. I winced.

But I didn't stop.

Alice and Edward jumped down from the trees, standing beside me. Edward nodded.

I wonder how Brandon's doing.

**Brandon's Point of View: **

Death.

That is what I've been raised to do.

When I was a little boy, my parents always left me on my own. I killed to get what I needed. I had to take care of myself. One day, my parents put me in a box, and shipped me off. I was truly alone then.

I can remember their words exactly.

_"You will never be anything Brandon. You are useless, do you understand me?!" My mother slapped me repeatedly as she spoke. My father beat me with his belt._

_"You are stupid. No one will ever love you." My father declared. I snapped._

_Lightening shot out of me, and they flew backwards into the wall. I ran out the house, knowing that if I ever returned, they would send me away again. _

_Alone._

_Worthless._

_Stupid._

_Useless. _

I live to prove them wrong.

That is the reason that I am here now, running across the state of Washington with the Cullen's, a group of the supposed 'Volturi' on our heels.

I whipped out my phone.

"Katherine. Where are you?" I could hear the wind of her running, the trees crashing behind her.

_"I'm on my way now. You should have seen their faces. I walked out into the sunlight, they just about had a stroke." _She replied, her laughter ringing through the phone.

"I was the same way at first. Be careful. And hurry. We don't have much time."

_"Aye Aye Captain."_

The line went dead.

I looked up at the sky, and smiled as a streak of lightning lashed across the sky.

* * *

**Translations:**

**_¡Hola poco uno! ¿Durmió bien?:_**Hello little one! Did you sleep well?

**_¡Dormí bien, gracias! ¿Se divertió en su caza?:_**Very well, thank you! Did you have fun on your hunt?

**_Sí realmente. El venado no fue tan malo como pensó que sería. ¿Puedo invitar a mis amigos adentro?:_**Yes actually. Deer wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Can I invite my friends inside?

_**Mírele bolsa sin valor de comida para perros, ellos son mis amigos. Y si usted tanto como PIENSA en los doler, yo les daré permiso a arrancar la garganta. ¿Comprendió? :**_Look you worthless bag of dog food, they are my friends. And if you so much as THINK of hurting them, I will give them permission to rip your throat out. Understood?


	3. Interesting

**Katherine's Point of View: **

I ran into the clearing, jumping into Brandon's waiting arms.

The Volturi huddled together, aware that we had planned this and succeeded.

Aro stepped forward, smiling as if I didn't just kick him in the face like a soccer ball.

"Carlisle?" he asked his old friend. "What is this?"

Carlisle smiled, stepping forward.  
"It's a little...welcoming committee. Do you like it?"

I fought back a giggle. Nice. Sarcasm at its finest.

Aro laughed slightly.

"Well, Katherine seems to have made my day most...interesting." he looked at me. Brandon snarled, pushing me behind him. Aro raised an eyebrow, before turning back to Carlisle.

"Shall we continue this conversation somewhere more pleasant?"

* * *

I snorted. Pleasant. Right. Like having the Volturi in your house staring at you like you've got three heads is _really_ pleasant.

The one called Demetri stared at me, smirking. I arched an eyebrow.

"Don't even think about it." I said. "I'm married."

His smirk left his face as if someone had wiped it off. I flashed him a five-star grin, then turned away.

"How long have you been fighting newborns?" dad whispered in my ear. I smiled.

"Long enough to kill them with my eyes closed."

He smirked.  
"How good are you?"

I winked.  
"You wanna find out?"

* * *

Jasper and I circled each other, grinning like maniacs. He pounced, and I readied myself for the attack. We rolled on the floor, him with the upperhand since he's bigger. I phased through the floor, and I smiled as I reappeared behind him, throwing him into a tree. He threw a punch, I dodged, but somehow he still got in a hit.

I was vaguely aware of the crowd that watched us. I did a backflip midair, catching his neck with my hands. But he had his arms around my neck as well.

I laughed.

"Nice to see you still got it Pops." He set me on my feet.

I ignored Aro's impressed stares, and I brushed myself off. Brandon smiled at me from the roof.

I winked at him.

Brandon's eyes glazed over as a thunderstorm hit. Lightening seemed to be attracted to him, and tornadoes got larger, hitting the floor and spinning. But Brandon is in control. He moved his hand, and they moved with him. Flashes of blue struck him, but it only made his hair spark, like it always did.

He used the tornadoes to spell out a message on the ground.

_Love you Katy._

**Aro's Point of View: **

Amazing.

A girl with the ability to pass through solid objects, and a boy who can control the weather! _And_ a boy who can make a vampire feel like it has the swine flu. I can only imagine how joyous it would be if they joined the Volturi.

"Carlisle, old friend!" I whispered. "Do you know them?"

Carlisle nodded, seeming proud.  
"They recently joined our coven."

I swear time stopped.

His coven? The Cullen's have gained yet another powerful vampire and they didn't think they had to tell us about it? And why did they join the Cullen's?!

I hid my anger behind a smile.

"Oh? You didn't tell us you added...children."  
Carlisle chuckled. Did I say something funny?

"They came to us a few days ago actually. They've done well with the diet. Katherine is Jasper's daughter."

"Daughter?"

"Blood daughter. When Jasper was human, he got someone pregnant. But he was turned, so he never saw her again."

"And what about Brandon and Fred?"

"Brandon and Katherine are mates. Have been for decades. Fred is like their little brother. They used to live in the south."

I stopped.

I finally realized why that girl seemed so familiar. I have seen it in people's thoughts.

Reincarnation.

**Katherine's Point of View: **

"Reincarnation?" Aro gasped.

I froze. Brandon gripped my arm. Lightening and thunder rumbling dangerously.

"Lightening Thief?" Aro murmured, eyes on us.

We stood still as he approached us. Caius followed him, and I saw what I think was shock written across his face.

He turned to Fred.

"No Man's Land?"

I smirked.

That's the name the vampires had given Fred. Because whenever they got too close they fell to the ground, clutching their stomachs.

I nodded.

"In the flesh."

* * *

Ironic really. Other Volturi members spread out across the Cullen's land, hunting animals (or most likely, stray hikers) as Aro, Caius, and Marcus sat at the bonfire with us.

I mean, Aro Volturi is asking about my life. He seemed shocked that I didn't take his hand.

Brandon and Fred had an excuse. Brandon almost shocked Aro's arm off just by looking at it. Imagine what would happen should he actually touch him.

"You are the reason the south has been...civilized?" Caius demanded.

I made my face blank, expressionless.  
"Yes. I wasn't aware the Volturi existed at the time. And I didn't like the way they acted. I mean, would it kill them to share? Or spread out?"

Aro nodded, taking it all in.

"What did you do to solve the problems.?"

Fred shrugged.

"Easy. We wiped them all out. Only certain ages could be turned, and armies only could have certain numbers. Those who didn't obey died."

"Remember that one vampire who wanted to expose himself in the sun that one time?" I asked Brandon.

He laughed darkly.

"He didn't make it two feet before the lightning turned him to ash."

I roll my eyes. Brandon. Always the pessimist.

I turn back to Aro, smiling.  
"I deeply apologize if we've done your job for you. We retired anyways. My coven and I were hoping to join the Cullen's and their way of life." I told him.

Aro nodded, deep in thought. He said something to Caius and Marcus in Italian.

"Can we speak in private Katherine?" Aro asked.

I nodded. Brandon, Fred, Caius, Marcus, and anyone else nearby all disappeared.

I stare at him.

"Why don't you join us Katherine?" He asked quietly, smiling softly.

I froze. Join the Volturi? Of course. He only wants me for my talent. He knows that if I go, Brandon and Fred will go too. He knows how to get what he wants. But I would never leave my family. Why? Well.

Brandon is one reason. He makes me feel alive, as if I'm human again. I love him with all my heart, and I would die for him, need be. He is the love of my life. He completes me. And Fred! Oh Fred! He's my brother! We watch out for each other. He's like my rock. We keep each other level. He's the reasonable one, I'm the brains, and Brandon is the brute force. A perfect coven. I loved it.

I wouldn't join the Volturi anyways, coven or not.. I would rather burn in the fiery pits of hell and have a tea party with Satan!

I looked at Aro.

"I'm afraid I don't belong there. I'm sorry." I say calmly, crossing my legs.

He frowns, but soon smiles again.

"You do belong with us! You could have a better family." he says, shooting a dark look in Brandon and Fred's direction.

I snarled, and he jumped back. I stood, nostrils flaring.

"You and your pot smoking coven can go suck it. I am not, I repeat am _not_ joining you! Get it through your thick skull. I've taken on two newborn armies at once, I think I can manage with yours." I hiss, turning, and walking away.

He's lucky I didn't rip his hair out and use it as a wig.

I laugh.

Imagine, a bald Aro!


	4. We Wait

**No One's Point of** **View: **

_Two Years Later..._

Katherine and her family stood in the meadow, watching the shooting stars. As they all close their eyes to make a wish, a dark figure stands in the shadows.

His name is Aro Volturi, and he waits. He waits for the day he can attack, getting the prize of Katherine and her coven.

He waits. He waits for the day she bows down to him.

Aro sits in the tree, watching as Katherine and Brandon whisper to each other is Arabic, their fingers intertwined, and their golden eyes sparkling as they looked at each other. Fred wrapped an arm around his new mate, Kate Denali.

Carlisle and Esme stared into each others eyes, stars flashing across the night sky.

Miles away, humans in Forks laugh and drink to the stars that fly across the sky. In the meadow, Katherine sees Aro out of the corner of her eye.

She doesn't acknowledge him, she doesn't look his way. But she knows he is there. She can see in his mind that a war is coming. A war that could change the world forever, dangering their species forever. Katherine doesn't speak, instead she links her family's mind, letting them see what she does.

_We might need to go into hiding. _Carlisle thinks warily. Edward winces.

No one wants to end the peaceful life they have created for themselves. Is it worth it?

_A war is coming. Are you ready to fight? Prepared to make it out _alive_?_ Brandon questions.

Everyone nods, staring at Katherine, who hasn't yet answered.

She thinks.  
What if this war costs her more than her life? Her love? Herself? How far will she go to make it out alive? Will the dark side consume her, turning her into the monster she thought she left behind? She makes a split decision, knowing that no matter what, she and her family were in this together.

Forever.  
She then says the words that changed the world forever.

_"I'm ready."_

Aro waits for her, smiling as he thinks the vampire world is unsuspecting to the war about to fall upon them. Who will make it out alive? And at what cost? Will the earth be safe for vampires ever again?

Aro turns, and runs away from Washington, laughing darkly.

"We will wait for you, my dear Katherine. You and your friends will be mine." he hissed under his breath. As he leaps over a river, he smiles.

"We wait..."


End file.
